Sleepwalking
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: Alfay coupling. Albel is sleeping soundly and Fayt wakes him up while sleepwalking. Sorry, I'm not really good at the summary thing, just read!


Ok, hello again everyone. Sorry I've been away. I'm back now for a little week. hehe. Anyway, this is just something I wrote up after I sleepwalked for the first time. It was inspired by real events, though it's not that great. Enjoy, and read and review.

Disclaimer: SO3 does not belong to me, and neither do it's characters.

* * *

**Sleepwalking**

Fayt Leingod got up again and walked to his closet. He was sick and tired of waking up in the middle of the night. This time it was because he was thirsty. What next? This was getting out of hand.

Fayt lay down to go back to sleep after his third time getting up that night. He wondered why he felt even more tired than when he went to bed the first time.

After a long while, Fayt managed to go back to sleep. He soon found out what would wake him for the fourth time that night: nightmares.

Albel lay down to go to sleep after a long day of training. He was exhausted and fell asleep immediately. He was also destined to be woke up suddenly that evening.

A little after 2 in the morning, Fayt was quietly tossing and turning on his bed. He was sweating, despite being dressed in only a t-shirt and shorts. He felt strange, like he was walking dizzily.

Albel woke up with a start when he felt something brush past his arm. He turned over and got ready to attack, only to see Fayt standing over him. He didn't look really like himself, and he was crying.

"Leingod, what is it?" Albel got angry as he woke up a little more. "What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out." Albel shoved Fayt toward the door. It was then that he realized Fayt was asleep. "What the…?"

He grabbed Fayt by the shoulders and was about to try and shake Fayt awake when Fayt grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He started crying again, and new tears started falling. Albel was stunned.

"Why is this happening?" Fayt cried as he hugged Albel.

Albel decided that he should just let Fayt cry. He had always been told that is was not smart to wake a person who was sleepwalking. He was sure this couldn't last much longer. He was correct.

Fayt slowly came into consciousness, confused by where he was and what was going on at the moment. He looked around, confused and dizzy.

"Albel?" He looked questioningly at the older boy and searched for his answers.

"Yeah. I think you were sleepwalking. You woke me up, standing over my bed. And you're barely dressed."

Fayt looked down at how he was dressed and blushed. Those shorts were kinda short to wear anywhere but in the bed.

"Uhhh… Sorry. I didn't mean to come in here. I've never sleepwalked before. I…"

"It's fine, I'm sure that you have a lot on your mind. What were you dreaming about anyway? You were clinging to me like you needed me."

"My father. He was still alive. And then he told me that he had cancer and he only had a year left… I miss him so much. It's awful to see him and lose him again. I'm sorry… I've had that nightmare about my mom too. I don't think I'm adjusting very well to being on my own. So I guess I do need you. I don't have anyone but you and the others at this point."

Albel didn't know what to say to that. Sure, he needed people, but had never admitted that to anyone, not even when Woltar took care of him after he was orphaned. Albel came to a conclusion in his head…

"Look, why don't you stay with me tonight. You're not really in your right mind. Besides, next thing I know I'm gonna come to wake you up and you'll be hugging a closet door. At least in here there's a living human for you to hug."

Fayt thought about it for a minute. "Look, just because I come in here on accident wearing very little clothes doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. I just…" He was cut off by Albel as soon as he heard the 'sleep with you' part. Clearly there was some kind of miscommunication going on here.

"Look, that's not what I meant. I just think that you are not in any condition to be anywhere by yourself. I've been through this, remember. I slept with Woltar for like a month after my father died. It's really too soon for you. I'm saying that you can sleep in here if it makes you feel any better."

"Oh, ok. I guess I could try that. Not sure that my night of sleep could get any worse at this point. I don't have that much longer till I have to get up again to go to school. Ok, night."

"Night. Sleep well, and don't have any more nightmares, okay? I want to get some sleep."

They slept well for the rest of the night, unhindered in their sleep by nightmares or sleepwalking.

* * *

Wow, this is another one of the shortest fics I've ever written. This one was just because I've been gone for so long (two months, that's insane for me...) School's been kicking my ass, but we finally have Spring Break, so I have some time. This is not up to my usual standards, but I hope you enjoy it. :D. Have a great day, everyone. Oh, and read and review please!!!


End file.
